warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blackstar
Blackstar is a large white tom with huge jet black paws. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :He was Brokenstar's deputy, and was made so before Into the Wild. He first appears at a Gathering, and is introduced by Graypaw to Firepaw. He later appears in the raid on ThunderClan, where he kills the elder, Rosetail, while trying to get to the nursery. He is driven back by Yellowfang, the ThunderClan prisoner, who was able to defeat him because he was a "bully with no brains", as she described him. When Yellowfang leads the ThunderClan cats on a raid on ShadowClan, after they rescue the kits, Whitestorm is seen chasing him away. Fire and Ice :He went with Brokenstar when he was exiled from ShadowClan. He is seen (unnamed) in the rogue attack on ThunderClan. Forest of Secrets :He is then seen, again unnamed, in another rogue attack on ThunderClan. Rising Storm :He becomes one of Tigerclaw's rogues and later deputy. A Dangerous Path :He was ShadowClan's deputy under Tigerstar and was completely loyal to his new leader. The Darkest Hour :After Darkstripe couldn't do it, he obediently murdered Stonefur after Stonefur refused to kill his apprentice, Stormpaw, and his sister, Featherpaw, who was Mistyfoot's apprentice. After Tigerstar's death, Blackfoot then reluctantly agreed to merge ShadowClan into LionClan to drive out BloodClan and their leader, Scourge. After BloodClan's defeat, Blackfoot was made into the full leader of ShadowClan. He chose Russetfur, a former rogue cat, to be his deputy. Firestar also mentioned to Blackfoot that he saw what had happened between him and Stonefur. Super Edition: Firestar's Quest :It is revealed that Blackfoot has earned his nine lives, ad the name Blackstar. He has also appointed a new deputy, Russetfur. At a gathering he notes that there are more twolegs and monsters than usual in ShadowClan's territory, and that he has made a new warrior, Tawnypelt. [[:Category:New Prophecy Series|In The New Prophecy]] Midnight :He opposed the fact that Mothwing, the kit of a rogue, was becoming a medicine cat apprentice. He gave the impression that ShadowClan has more prey and water than they actually have, so they appear to be the strongest Clan. Moonrise :He rejects Firestar warning him about the loss of prey. Dawn :When the Twolegs start destroying the forest, Blackstar decides to move the Clan into Twolegplace, where BloodClan used to live. He refused Firestar's offer to travel with them to a new territory since the Twolegs were destroying their territory. Firestar and ThunderClan, along with Tallstar and WindClan, later came to rescue them after the Twolegs started demolishing their camp. He then showed his suspicious nature when, after they had saved them, he posted a guard while staying with ThunderClan. Blackstar shows a rarely seen caring side toward cats who need his help during Dawn, in which he is seen protecting an apprentice who is trying to escape from the Twoleg Monsters, and then running back to grab a kit. He agrees to leave the forest, and go on the Great Journey instead of moving into Twoleg place. Once his camp is completely gone, he shelters with ThunderClan until it is time to go on the Great Journey, but still declined help for his Clan, even though they clearly needed it. When Brambleclaw suggests that Tawnypelt lead ShadowClan on the journey, he was against it, wanting to be the only cat to command ShadowClan. Starlight :Cats from ShadowClan took part in the battle over who is rightful leader of WindClan: Onewhisker or Mudclaw. Two of his warriors were killed chasing Leafpool, when they fell over the tall side of the ThunderClan camp and broke their necks. Twilight :He claimed to know nothing of his warriors participating in the battle. Sunset :Blackstar and Leopardstar agree that WindClan and ThunderClan should give up a part of their territories for RiverClan and ShadowClan. This creates conflict between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, especially after Blackstar leads ShadowClan in attacking ThunderClan. In the Power of Three The Sight :He tries to take ThunderClan territory (an idea that Firestar partially encouraged by giving ShadowClan a piece of poor hunting ground), and was beaten horribly. ''Outcast :When the two ThunderClan cats, Berrynose and Birchfall accidentally cross the ShadowClan border, he finds the patrol attacking them shortly after Firestar does, and they reminicse about the Great Journey. Later, when Brambleclaw and Lionpaw come to take Tawnypelt with them to the mountains, Blackstar says that the decision is hers, thinking she'll say no. It surprises him when Tawnypelt says yes, and Brambleclaw has to remind him that it '''was' her decision. He lets her go, but reluctently. ''Eclipse : It is revealed in a dream of Littlecloud that it seemed that Blackstar was giving up on faith. He never did anything, he just asked Russetfur to do it. It seemed he was having second thoughts of going to the lake. When Hollypaw comes and asks for help in the battle, Blackstar sends help along, but tells Russetfur to organize the patrol. Later, when the three kits and Sol were taken back to ShadowClan camp, Blackstar tells Sol he was thinking it was the wrong decision to leave. Sol talks Blackstar into not believing in StarClan, and he declares at the next gathering that ShadowClan won't be attending anymore, for they had turned their back on their ancestors. Long Shadows'' : Blackstar is seen talking to Sol at a meeting. Sol says that StarClan has no power over them, and Blackstar obviously agrees. Later, it is revealed by Flamepaw that he has converted back to his original name, Blackfoot. He has taken away the tradition of mentors teaching apprentices, and he has forbidden Littlecloud to speak with StarClan. Later, Flamepaw, Dawnpaw, Tigerpaw, Jaypaw, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze set up a false sign from StarClan to trick Blackfoot back into following his warrior ancestors. At first he is skeptical, calling it "Superstitous nonsense", but when he sees the spirits of Raggedstar and Runningnose, he agrees, and reclaims the name Blackstar. Citations Category:Warrior Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Into the Woods characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Deputy Category:Leader